


Rock Steady

by rockinhamburger



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhibitionism as Fantasy, F/M, Genderfuck, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to present your kinks as if they’re a death sentence or something, not with me.”





	Rock Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here but porn. I'm currently working on some actual plot with these two, but this was a little detour. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from Beyoncé's Rocket.

She can tell Shitty’s nervous as soon as he walks in the door based on the way he bends down to undo his laces and slip out of his shoes rather than just dragging them off with his toes. She pauses her game of Mario to watch him.

Classic busying behaviour.

He doesn’t quite meet Lardo’s eyes when he greets her, heads for the fridge for last night’s leftovers, talking rapidly about his Civ Pro class. His eyes dart around the room as he moves to the microwave and starts zapping his food then goes for a bottle of Gatorade.

No beer, so he definitely wants to be sober for the discussion he wants but is nervous to have.

She returns his quick hello kiss and watches him shed his semi-formal wear in favor of the boxers and worn t-shirt slung over the back of the couch. Finally, he settles next to her with his food and she turns on her cushion, pulling one leg underneath her.

“You look nice,” he says, tipping his head back and toward her.

She smirks and shakes her head. Such a dork. “Same as I looked when you left.”

“And that changes things, how…?” he says, grinning.

She flicks him on the knee and he flicks her back. “So, what’s on your nervous mind?” she asks once it’s clear he’s not going to be forthcoming about this.

“Hmm?” he asks around a mouthful of taco filling.

“C’mon. When you came in, you were all,” she says, miming high-frequency buzzing.

He puts his food down on the couch between them. “Can’t hide anything from ya, huh?” he says with a nervous laugh. She doesn’t say anything; a response would only delay what he needs to say. He rubs his knees a few times, clearly psyching himself up, and clears his throat. “Uh, it’s a sexual thing.”

She blinks, smiles. “You know you can tell me.”

“Yeah. It’s - um. It’s kind of in the… kinky realm.”

“Now you have to tell me,” she says, intensely curious.

He scrubs his hands over his eyes and groans, clearly hesitating.

It can’t be as bad as he's assuming.

He peers at her through his fingers. “Please don’t think I’m weird, okay?”

“Okay,” she says firmly, flooded with mental images of hardcore, even dangerous kinks. “You’re making me jump to some truly wild shit in my mind. Out with it.”

He sighs, takes a deep breath, and asks quietly from behind his hands, “What do you think about… pegging?”

“Dude,” she says breathlessly, relieved, muscles relaxing immediately. She sits in shock at the whiplash she just experienced, then claps her hands together decisively. “Okay, let me show you how this could have gone.”

She gets to her feet, goes to and out the front door, closes it. She waits a moment, then bursts in, stands in the door with her hands on her hips and announces in her best impression of him: “Yo, Lards! Peg me, please.”

There’s about one beat between that and his reaction, which is to knock his tupperware to the floor along with the food inside it as he throws himself across the couch and roars with laughter. There are actual tears on his face when she moves to straddle him. She knows some of the laughter is sheer relief, so she bends to give him a reassuring kiss.

She stretches out on him, props her elbows on his chest and fits her chin on her palms. “I don’t mean to tease,” she says. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to present your kinks as if they’re a death sentence or something, not with me.”

Shitty pulls her close so abruptly she flops down on his chest. He gives her a fierce, firm hug that communicates love, relief, and joy all in one. She squeezes him back, smiling into his shoulder. She takes a moment to soak in his perfect smell and the sound of his steady breathing.

After a time, he sits up, bringing her with him so that she’s laying with her back to his chest. He slides his arms around her waist, places his hands on her belly, and kisses just behind her ear. “First of all, I love you,” he says.

She smiles and turns to press her cheek to his. “I love you.”

He breathes in deeply and heaves a happy sigh.

She chuckles when he doesn’t say anything for a good minute. “Was there a ‘second of all’ in there?”

“Oh yeah!” he says jokingly. Then, sincerely, “Okay, maybe I’m still a little nervous.”

Lardo sits up, ignoring his grabby hands, and turns to face him properly. She crosses her legs underneath her and takes his hands in hers. “Alright. Take a deep breath.” He does. “Tell me about your ideal scenario.”

He does.

-

She’s never really thought extensively about pegging someone before, Shitty or otherwise. But when Shitty sends a Snapchat of the newly arrived harness, still nestled in the box, she takes a screencap and cuts her conversation with Holster short to go upstairs and give herself a couple orgasms with the mental and physical images as inspiration.

She’s going to be seeing Shitty on the weekend, but it’s only Wednesday so she passes the time of anticipation by sending sexts that she knows Shitty will glance at in the middle of his Torts class and experience a near-blackout.

When Friday finally arrives, she skips her last class to get to Shitty’s early.

She finds the box on top of the dresser drawer in his closet.

In the quiet of the apartment, she tries it on for the first time, adjusting the straps so that they feel the right amount of snug. She walks over to their bedside table and takes out the smallest dildo in Shitty’s growing collection of them. She secures it to the harness, using the stabilizer ring to secure it in place.

She wears the strap-on while she starts making dinner, experimenting with how it feels to wear one and marveling at the way the dick moves as she does. She holds it in her hand, imagines it’s real. Then, while she waits for the sauce in the pan to thicken, and seeing as she has half an hour until Shitty gets home from his last conference, she takes to the bed to explore.

She caresses the dildo, strokes it the way she strokes Shitty’s cock, and with the middle finger of her dominant hand rubbing slow but firm across her clit, it’s easy to imagine what it might feel like to do this to a real dick, her own. She moves her hips with the curls of pleasure that buzz through her body as she inches toward orgasm, thinks about fucking Shitty with her cock, rubbing against her clit as she thrusts. When she comes, she doesn’t hold back the sound of her moans, writhing on the bed as her pussy clenches hard with each small wave of heat and pleasure.

She has just enough time to clean the dildo off and reattach it before Shitty arrives at the door. His book bag falls to the floor with a thump, and she crosses quickly to the kitchen, wanting him to find her there at the stove. 

And that’s how Shitty finds her: black bra and strap-on, nothing else, hair pulled back.

Shitty takes one look at her before he whirls around, his back to her. “Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_.”

“Look at me,” she coaxes gently. He turns around, eyes closed. After a moment, he opens them slowly, then clenches them shut again.

“You look… there are no words,” he rasps out.

“I know it’s a lot,” she says, crossing to him, “but I want to get used to wearing it and I think it’ll help for you to get used to seeing me wearing it.”

Shitty shudders. “Not possible.”

In response, she cups his face in her hands. His eyes are greener than they’ve ever been when he finally opens them. He looks her over, top to bottom, and groans. He’s already visibly hard in his dress pants, and god, she wants to suck him off right now.

But no. Dinner first.

“Sit," she commands. “Let me serve you some dinner, and then I’ll get you nice and ready.”

He shivers for a moment but obediently sits the very next. Lardo brings over some food and places it in front of Shitty, then gets her own plate and joins him at the table. She adjusts herself as she sits, acquainting herself further with the weight and feel of the harness and cock.

Shitty keeps taking quick peeks before turning red or stammering in the middle of his sentence. He forgets to take bites of his food, so she reminds him. He places a palm over himself at one point, and her clit throbs at the sight.

She washes the dishes afterward for the added opportunity to practice moving with it.

Finally, she says, “Go get in bed.” He’s up, across the loft, and in the bed in a matter of seconds.

They’ve discussed positions, so when she reaches him, he’s already sitting at the end of the bed, bare naked, cock at attention. Lardo kneels on the floor in front of him and peers up at him.

“Lardo.”

She smiles up at him, lets him simply look at her for a few minutes before taking him slowly into her mouth. It’s taken some practice, but she can take him without gagging now so she pulls him all the way in on the first move, swallowing audibly around him. He yelps and thrusts up, but her hands are vice grips around his hips holding him down. That he’s so uncontrolled is incredibly hot, and she grunts around him, presses her nose hard against his belly, and swallows again.

Wordless, Shitty slaps frantically at Lardo’s shoulders. He’s about to come; she knows how much he hates coming so quickly, before she’s had an orgasm or three, but she wants to take the edge off or he’ll come long before she can get her cock inside him. She pulls up and then sucks hard as she slides back down and Shitty grasps her shoulders in his hands so hard a few knuckles crack as he starts to tremble through a silent but fierce orgasm. Lardo swallows with each pulse of his come, rubbing at his hip as he moans through it.

“C’mere,” he gasps out, tugging weakly on her arms. She kneels up and he bends forward to kiss her, stays there trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, watching you walk around with it, just...”

She kisses him, laughing against his lips. “I masturbated with it on earlier,” she tells him softly, trying to tamp down the frustrating blush rising in her cheeks.

He sits up ramrod straight, lets out a strangled sound. “Hey,” he directs at his limp dick, “you are not allowed to get hard so soon.”

Lardo’s head snaps back with the force of her laugh. “Don’t listen to him,” she says, cupping it gently. Shitty shakes with laughter. “Okay, go shower.”

Shitty obeys like the good boy he is, and she tells him so. He narrows his eyes at her; that’s his kryptonite (more like one of about 20 different kinds of kryptonite).

She can’t take her eyes off her cock bobbing in the air as she walks over to retrieve the lube and to move the desk chair so it’s in front of the bed. She strokes her cock a few times, just to feel it.

She wishes it was alive; aching hot and soft.

When Shitty comes back from his shower, she pushes him to lie on his back, ass at the edge, feet flat on the bed and legs bent at the knees. She sits in the chair and scoots close so she can sit in front of him and work him open with the lube.

She pours a generous helping of it on her hand and spreads it across the tip of her index, then places it at the rim of his hole. “Deep breath,” she says, rubbing at his thigh with her free hand. On his breath, she traces around the rim a few times with her finger, using the thumb of her other hand to rub along his perineum. She hears the intake of breath that tells her he likes it, so she repeats the movements for a few minutes before she even goes in.

When she does, it’s with another squirt of lube that she gently pushes inside him as she thrusts her index in and out. More lube, another finger, even more lube, and eventually she can fit all four fingers. She gives him slow thrusts that quickly bring Shitty to half- then full-mast. She notes the level of vocalization from Shitty, uncharacteristic even for him, guttural moans and keens from high in his throat. Every sound and move he makes is a livewire to her clit, burning her up from the inside.

When he’s nice and open, she straddles his thighs and kneel-walks her way up until she’s got her cock at his chin. “Suck it,” she orders, arousal building like molasses and sparks.

“Lards,” Shitty whimpers, mouth falling open. She settles right on his chest and guides her cock into his mouth. He clamps down on it, way too hard for a real dick but she can forgive his sloppiness. “Watch your teeth,” she warns. He moans around her, grabs an ass cheek in each of his hands and drags her in urgently, swallowing her up beautifully. “That’s it,” she says, stroking his hair back from his forehead. “Do you think you can take me thrusting?”

Shitty’s eyes roll back in his head even as he tries to get her to thrust, and that’s answer enough. She holds his head for the right angle and thrusts her cock inside his mouth. The visual is pure sin, drool forming at the corners of his lips, chest heaving under her thighs, eyes wide open to take in every move she makes.

“You love my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Shitty pulls off on a loud sob, and there are actual tears in the corners of his eyes. She places her thumbs on them, rubs them away. “Feels good, huh?” Shitty nods with a whimper. “You’re doing so well. Ready for me to fuck you?”

At his frantic nod and frenzied moan, she pulls her cock out of his mouth, valiantly ignores how he follows her with his mouth and returns to her spot at the end of the bed. She pours more lube on her fingers, dips them inside to get him smooth inside, and then slicks her dick up with a few more dollops from the top to the base. She pulls him right to the end of the bed, lifts his hips, and waits, cock at the ready. 

“Shits?” she says. He blinks his eyes open, expression dazed. “You gotta tell me if I’m going too fast or if it hurts.” She waits for him to nod before she takes her cock more firmly in hand and at his entrance, pressing inside slowly and gently. Shitty gasps and clenches down around her, and god, if she could only feel it. Her clit seems to pulse the beat of her heart as she begins a series of shallow thrusts, getting used to the muscle movement fucking requires.

“Feels…” Shitty starts, but seems unable to continue.

“Yeah?” Lardo breathes. “What’s it feel like?”

“So full."

She picks up the pace of her thrusts, pulling his ass down to meet them, and she can feel the burn in her thighs and the clench of her cunt with each thrum of her clit. She pauses for a moment to pour a bit more lube on her cock before continuing where she left off. “You look so good on my cock, baby,” she gasps as she saws in and out.

“How good?” Shitty asks frantically.

“So fuckin' good,” Lardo moans.

Shitty lifts his hips to push back against her heaving shoves inside. “Harder, fuck, please!”

She fucks him harder.

“I love fucking you,” she says, all breath, sweat pouring off her and abs aching as she tries to keep up the relentless pace. She’s so turned on; the words are flying unrestrained from her mouth. “How long would you let me fuck you for, huh? Hours? Days?”

“As long as you want, Lardo, god!” he shouts.

“Fuck yeah, as long as I want,” she grits out through her teeth, fucking him hard enough to rock the bed a little. “Would you let the guys watch me fuck you? Jack and Ransom and Holster? And Bitty? Would you let them see how good you take my cock? How much you need it?”

Shitty comes completely untouched, his cock straining for release across his chest. He cries out, loud and long enough that Lardo spares an absent thought for the neighbours, but the picture is so hot she’s right back in, fucking him through it. She can’t take another second without contact on her clit; she pulls out as gently and slowly as she can in her frenzied state and rips the harness off, letting it drop to the covers. She races around the bed and Shitty grabs her hips to settle her firmly over his face.

Lardo rides him, crying out and throwing her head back at the incredible feeling of his tongue against her. He gives no indication he’s just come his brains out, tirelessly flicking his tongue against her clit and bringing his thumb close so she can ride it and vibrate against his mouth. She comes in ten seconds flat, gasping and crying out into the thick air around them. 

She collapses beside him, but he follows her, pinning her thighs to the bed with his hands and diving back in to suck at the come leaking out of her, groaning her name against her folds and working her clit with his tongue again until she’s coming a second time, fists clenching hard around chunks of his hair. He keeps going, panting against her and continuing his onslaught, and her third orgasm, minutes later, is so powerful and intense she screeches and clasps her thighs involuntarily around his head, writhing against him. Shitty groans through it, sucking and licking her come up like it’s life-preserving.

“Oh - oh my god - fuck - so fuckin' hot,” Shitty gasps, forehead dropping against her hip bone. Lardo pants up at the ceiling, body aching beautifully. They lie like that for so long Lardo loses track of time, just luxuriating in the incredible feelings and sensations coursing through her.

“Yo, Lards?” Shitty says after a few minutes. She looks down at him, at his shit-eating grin. “Next time... peg me over the kitchen table?”

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from behind hands*
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
